


please open the door

by whisperwithyou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperwithyou/pseuds/whisperwithyou
Relationships: kimmingyu/xuminghao
Kudos: 22





	please open the door

徐明浩几乎是跌倒在了床上。额头的冷汗像某种植物生长一样聚集变大，最后结出的果实砸在丝绸的床单上洇出一个喘不过气的黑圈。床单被自己揪的乱七八糟，呼吸乱的不成样子，本来就白的皮肤现在苍白的吓人，因为汗津过而显的湿漉漉，像混了人鱼的鳞片特征。

  


怎么办。

  


空气里面的蜂蜜味儿浓到实体流动起来，把徐明浩困在蜂蜜海洋里无力的挣扎，鼻腔里，耳朵里都灌满了粘稠的蜂蜜，然后流进大脑滴滴嗒嗒的把理智浸泡，只剩下他本能的欲望。

  


我发情了。不对，准确来说是快死了。徐明浩边思考边流眼泪，生理性的泪水混着汗水流过绷紧的脖颈在锁骨卧成一道水线，不过流水的地方可不止有两个洞的眼眶，柔软的臀肉里湿乎乎，而内裤则是隐秘的见证人。徐明浩默念的操你妈被海浪一样涌来的情欲打在礁石上粉身碎骨，只剩下带着哭腔的呜咽回荡在没有人的大房间里。徐明浩觉得这辈子所有的无助都在今天用完，他一个omega发情却没法解决只能在这里几乎神志不清的受折磨，说到底还是怨他自己。

  


徐明浩，本市著名的徐家徐老板，其实是一个omega。如果你去和公司里任何一个人说这件事，得到的回应一定不可思议的表情和建议赶紧准备后事的建议，毕竟能一个人干3个人的工作不眨眼，谈判谈到别人都听不下去的徐老板怎么会是一个omega呢!可是残酷的事实就是这样的。徐明浩为了在这个位子上坐稳，硬生生把自己一个omega活成了铁血老大，人人害怕的强硬角色，可是副作用也压的他几乎喘不过气。过量的抑制剂和从来不解决发情导致他的身体像过载的机器吱嘎乱叫运作到了今天然后彻底罢工，抑制剂也压不下去的发情直接把徐老板扔进滚筒洗衣机里接受从未有过的欲望折磨。

  


太他妈丢人了。眼泪根本停不下来的徐老板只能默默后悔，从来没有过的空虚一波一波涌来，甚至没有人摸摸他他的身体就已经硬的难受。就在理智马上出走的时候让徐明浩心脏悬空的事情发生了，大理石地砖被敲响，满屋的蜂蜜味儿突然融进了一丝红酒的味道，随着红酒味越来越浓脚步也越来越近。咯哒的皮鞋声音在门前停止，随之而来的是金属的扭动。徐明浩往日的冷静外壳在这一声里全部掉线，只能边流眼泪试图震慑外面的那个人:“别进来，要不然我他妈杀了你!” 可是有什么用呢，张嘴那一刻徐明浩知道自己完蛋了，因为他的声音哑的不像样子，比他见过最浪荡的o还要充满欲望，外面的人大概只得到两个信息:操我。

  


金珉奎正如徐明浩所想的接受到了信息。徐明浩本来晚上有一个会议，可是不知道为什么一个小时了还没到场，作为秘书金珉奎理所当然的来到了他顶头大老板的家。

  


徐老板的家里太安静了，金珉奎一进门就冒出了这个想法，关门的手却突然停了下来。他缩了缩鼻子，是我闻错了吗？一楼一股蜂蜜的甜腻腻味道。可是当他拿着包往二楼走的时候，鼻子和腺体给了他一个震惊的确切消息:是蜂蜜味，并且是omega的信息素。

  


大理石地砖被黑皮鞋敲响，金珉奎像一个赌徒一样走向未知的走廊尽头，疯狂的想法正在冲击他的脑子。

  


不会是徐明浩吧……金珉奎觉得自己疯了。可是又有迹可循，从来没人闻过徐明浩的信息素味道。大家会在私下偷偷讨论的结果此时好像有了答案。

  


胜负在扭门的一瞬间揭晓。门外蜂蜜味浓的像蜂蜜专卖店，而徐明浩的声一瞬间把他点燃，不仅是脑子，还有下面。

  


门打开的一瞬间蜂蜜海洋把他淹没，红酒整瓶洒进了海洋，金珉奎的眼睛快把徐明浩盯穿了，不过不怪他，只怪徐明浩的样子。

  


徐明浩只穿了丝绸的宽大睡袍躺在床上，滑腻细白的胳膊和小腿全露在外面，衣服领子滑到了胸口，锁骨浮着细密的冷汗，身体主人小小的脸上眼泪纵横，眼眶通红，张着湿漉漉的嘴巴喘息。金珉奎像被烟火炸了的狗，理智全无。他什么时候见过这样的徐明浩，平常的徐明浩西装领带冷清又狠厉，精致的手腕泛着冷酷的味道，话不多，办公戴一副细边金丝眼镜和金珉奎这个天天见的秘书也没什么情感表达，这样的人，这样的一个alpha形象的人，此时作为一个omega淫荡的发情。

  


徐明浩眼泪汹涌，混合着绝望和愤怒流的更凶。还有一点他不愿意承认的愤怒:金珉奎的红酒味一接触他他的欲望直接爆炸，腺体热的发烫，需要金珉奎立马操他。

  


红酒主人走了过来，拉着徐明浩的胳膊把他拉起来，徐明浩一点力气也没有了，靠在金珉奎怀里还往下滑，金珉奎伸出胳膊把他圈紧。“所以……您是ome…”徐明浩靠在金珉奎的胸口，低哑的声音带动胸腔振动传进他的耳朵。红酒味包裹着他，抑制住了一部分蜂蜜味让他得以喘息，可是同时在遇见alpha的一瞬间可怜的徐总就已经忍不住了，金珉奎锻炼的非常好，肌肉漂亮又紧实，长相很英俊，一双带着情欲的凤眼低头看着他，性感的声音敲打着他，同时小麦色皮肤散发的热气烘烤着他。徐明浩觉得自己像一块马上就糊了的小蛋糕。他需要金珉奎，去他妈的保密身份，反正也保不住了。他第一次像一个真正的omega一样渴求alpha。徐总擦了一把眼泪，用尽全身力气扒着金珉奎的肩膀，鼻子蹭过他的下巴把金珉奎剩下的话堵在嘴里。

  


alpha立刻给了他想要的回应，舌头撬开城墙长驱直入，舔砥徐明浩的上颚，吮吸他的嘴唇，用虎牙轻刮他的舌头，一只手圈紧他的腰，一只手摸上他的胸脯捏了一把胸前的红点。徐明浩被他的手带过的地方轻轻战栗，被捏住的一瞬间立刻发出了一声喘息，他听了都感觉羞耻的发情的喘息。

  


金珉奎在徐明浩吻他那一瞬间只剩下alpha的本能，用尽力气吻他，用手抚摸他，直到他的老板没有说一句话的力气。他把自己的衣服脱掉，毫不费力把徐明浩的睡袍扒下来，这个过程徐明浩只能躺在床上喘息看着他。

  


徐明浩从来没有这样的经历，omega天生注定需要alpha,他也不能例外，金珉奎带给他的快感远超以前所有，甚至还没有进入他。他真的成为了一块小蛋糕，等着金珉奎享用他。

  


金珉奎边吻他边往他后面探去，内裤早就湿的一塌糊涂，徐明浩很瘦，只有屁股有肉，金珉奎像揉一块糯米糕一样玩他的臀肉，顺便探进了两节手指。身下的人一瞬间有了反应，缩紧了穴口，金珉奎只剩本能，一巴掌下去让徐明浩再次泪崩。“呜呜……呜呜金珉奎你竟然打我……”徐明浩奶乎乎的嗓音哑的不得了，用脚踹他。

  


金珉奎一手抓住他的脚踝，一手握着阴茎捅进那个汁水饱满的小洞。徐明浩几乎是像长长号声一样黏糊的叫了一声，听的金珉奎下面更硬了，把徐明浩抱起来掐着他的腰在他的东西上插抽。

  


徐明浩被他插的昏昏沉沉，本来体力就没剩多少眼前干脆一片黑，他像一只小船一样在雨天大海里飘摇，为了不掉下去而紧紧搂住金珉奎的脖子，听着金珉奎在自己耳边的低喘后面紧缩连连。

  


金珉奎被他绞的差点死在里面，大手一推把人按在床上操起来。“不……要……呜呜呜……你……慢一点”徐明浩被撞的说话都支离破碎，腺体突然一疼，红酒味的热流涌入，金珉奎把他标记了。可是这一切似乎结束还早，金珉奎整根拔出又挺入弄的他几乎尖叫，在一个瞬间身体里的东西撞到了内壁的一个点徐明浩真正尖叫着叫了床。金珉奎舔了一口徐明浩的小腹，凑近他耳边低声说:“准备好了吗？”然后向那个点发起猛攻。徐明浩觉得自己要被操坏了，他的快感让他听不大见，前面的阴茎一点一点流出白浊，缠在金珉奎腰上的腿被一次又一次撞开。omega比alpha更敏感，金珉奎又把他翻过去一个深入的时候他射了。眼泪滴答滴答全打在枕头上也没有感觉，真的什么也听不见什么也看不见了，只有和金珉奎相连的地方提醒他现实世界在哪里 同时也告诉了他天堂的道路在哪里。

  


可是身后的人没有停止，看到他射了抱着他转过来，亲掉了满脸冰凉的眼泪然后吻了吻红肿的嘴巴。

  


“明浩，我能进去吗？”

  


徐明浩恢复了一点神智思考了一下这个问题，这不是在里面吗。可是突然他明白了，金珉奎说的是哪里。恐惧突然涌了上来，徐明浩摇着头又流下了不知道今晚多少次的眼泪:“不要……呜呜呜……求求你……别射进去…”他试图抱住金珉奎让他退出来，可是毫无作用。

  


金珉奎矮了矮身子对上他老板红彤彤的眼眶，坚定的否定了徐明浩的话:“明浩，其实我一直喜欢你，不管你相不相信，你既然是omega那就一定要是我的了。再说你难道以后还要暴露身份找再另一个alpha吗？”徐明浩说不出话，只能小小的摇头，不过这阻止不了alpha。

  


金珉奎开始了他最后的冲刺，在身体里的东西几乎进到了一个新的深度，终于到访了生殖腔口，十几下抽动后终于进入了omega的绝对领域，徐明浩觉得自己好像被撕裂了，极度的疼痛和强烈的快感混合着，冲击他最后的目的地。他的脚趾在金珉奎背上绞在一起，金珉奎射了，热流烫的他在金珉奎后背掐出好几道印子，最后的最后，他成结了。

  


金珉奎慢慢退了出来，把还在快感冲击里的徐明浩抱在怀里，现在这块蜂蜜小蛋糕是他的了，被他东西填的慢慢的小腹因为徐明浩太瘦微微鼓起，昭示着这一点。他慢慢的吻徐明浩的眼睛，鼻梁，和柔软的脸颊，和刚刚那场性事判若两人。

  


徐明浩刚刚被标记完，极其依赖alpha,金珉奎把他圈在怀里亲亲他让他有点想哭。还有徐老板无限的感慨，自己第一次和alpha做就直接成结，一步到位，简直做了火箭。不过和金珉奎的话……一个毛绒的脑袋搁到了他的颈窝，金珉奎在亲他的锁骨。

  


高大，帅气，平时做事也细心，为人也不错，他知道我的秘密。徐明浩给了金珉奎头发一个回吻，让alpha知道他缓过来了，漂亮的眼睛凑上来和他接吻，徐明浩把他的脖子圈的很紧。

  


就这样吧。

  



End file.
